female POTUS NO 2
by Celticgirl84
Summary: The second female President
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Commander in chief

This is my new story it just came to me the other day, I know I have a lot of stories in progress just now, but I am going to have a lot of spare time for the next month so hopefully I will get a chapter a day up, and I wont neglect any of my other stories.

It was the year 2036 and something very exciting was happening the USA has a new President, she is the second female President of this fine nation.

Kelly: Madam President I would like to introduce you to the staff

The new President met with her chief of staff Kelly Ludlow, she had been the chief of staff here since Mackenzie Allen promoted her press secretary after her previous Chief of Staff became V.P

President: Thanks Kelly, would you mind showing the first family the way to the residence

Kelly took the first family to the residence the President and first Gentelman had 6 children, they had twin girls who were 14 years old called Susan and Geena, (Susan was named after her Grandmother), next is their 12 year old son Rory, he loves baseball and soccer, but his grades at school are not the best, next comes another son called Sean he is 8 years old and a little cutie, but he loves to catch bugs and play in the dirt he was a typical happy 8 year old boy. They then had another little girl whom they called Mary, she is a beautiful little red headed 5 year old, she has curly hair which she could only have got from her Grandmother and finally 3 year old Molly she has blonde hair and blue eyes, and was a little handfull. The first Gentleman and his kids were taken to the Residence, as their was so many of them the 2 older girls were given a room each on the third floor, they were both happy to be away from their parents and thought their time here could be full of fun.

The new President went into the Oval this was not the first time she had been here, but the first time in a long time, she looked at the photos on the desk they showed the family of Jim Gardner, he became President after the successor of Mackenzie Allen and had finished his 2 terms the new President sat at the desk which had been a Present to America from Britain as a form of good will, it was made out of the timber of HMS Resolute and was given to the American President by the late Queen Victoria.

Please Review, can anyone guess who the new President is 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Commander in Chief 

Martha: I used Molly as a name as it is one of my cousins' names. I always use names of friends and family: Sean is my fiancé, Rory is my cousin and Mary is my Grandmother. Susan and Geena are fairly obvious. I have tried to base the personalities of Geena and Susan on the sisters of "8 simple rules", with one being "boy mad" and the other very intelligent, although they will be identical in this story.

Rebecca Calloway just couldn't believe that she was the President of the United States. She felt slightly overwhelmed by the whole process. When the desk in her office got cleared, Rebecca put up photos of her own family… including one taken in the Whitehouse of Mac, Rod, Kate Horace and Amy. Once Rebecca had settled her self into the Oval Office, she had a meeting with the senior staff and Cabinet members. Her Vice President was Hunter Keaton, whose grandfather, Warren, had died recently and who had lost his grandmother, Abby, a long time ago. After the meetings, Rebecca went up to the residence. She was already late and had missed dinner. The new President opened the door to her old bedroom; not knowing which one of her younger children occupied it now. However, as soon as she the red hair on the pillow, she knew it was Mary's room. She sat on the bed, kissed her little girl and then looked around the bedroom. She knew it was the same room, but the décor was completely different. It now looked like a little girl's room and Mary's toys and doll's house had been moved in. Then she went to check on Molly, Sean and Rory, but she found them all asleep in their rooms. When she was heading to Geena and Susan's rooms, she could hear music coming from one of the bedrooms. Geena was the smarter of the two twins, but she could not stand her mother's politics since Rebecca was very conservative while the younger girl was more liberal. Susan, on the other hand, was "boy-mad". Rebecca and Logan were really worried about her since she seemed to have a different boyfriend every week, and each new boyfriend was worse than the one before.  
Rebecca opened the door of the room with the music and could see that it was Geena's room, she was sitting at her desk and typing on her laptop.

_Rebecca: Hey, honey, do you like the new room?_

_Geena: Well… It looks exactly as the one I had back home. Except that this one is bigger._

_Rebecca: So, what are you doing?_

_Geena: Homework. Mom, I never said this before, but I am really proud of you for winning the election and all._

_Rebecca: Well, thank you baby_.

Rebecca hugged her daughter.

_Rebecca: Remember, we are having a family dinner tomorrow._

_Geena: Who is coming?_

_Rebecca: Grandma Mac and Grandpa Rod, Aunt Amy and Uncle Tommy, Uncle Horace and Aunt Stacey, and the kids, and also Grandma Sue and Grandpa Carl._

_Geena: Good, I can't wait!_

_Rebecca: Ok, now get some sleep_.

Rebecca left Geena's room and went to Susan's that was the one next door. When Becca knocked the door and opened it, she found Susan making out with a boy. She figured that the boy had to be that "Richard" Susan had mentioned a lot lately. Becca said annoyed…

_Rebecca: Do I have to get Susie's Secret Service agents or are you leaving on your own?_

The young couple stopped making out when they realised Becca was in the room. Richard stood up and said nervously…

_Richard: Madame President, it is an honour to meet you._

Rebecca's thoughts went back in time. She remembered when, 24 years ago, her mother walked into her room and she was making out with Mike Flemming. Becca had felt so embarrassed at that point, and Mike really hurt her. She did not want that for her kid.

_Rebecca: It would be more of an honour if you weren't in my daughter's bedroom at midnight_.

Susan was adjusting her top and fixing her hair, looking really embarrassed. The girl explained…

_Susie: Mom, this is Richard Fleming_

Becca was shocked, since Susan had never mentioned Richard's last name before.

_Rebecca: Fleming? Are you related to Mike Fleming?_

_Richard: He is my father, Ma'am._

When Rebecca looked more carefully at him she could definitely see the resemblance. She immediately called an usher to show Richard the way out. Then Rebecca closed the door to her daughter's room, staying in it to have a talk with Susan.

_Rebecca: Susan, you know that you are not allowed to have friends over after 9 pm… and you are not allowed to have a boy in your room at all._

The young girl hated getting called Susan. She thought it was such an old-fashioned name and preferred Susie. However, when she was in trouble she always got call by her official name.

_Susie: Mom, I'm sorry… it won't happen again_.

_Rebecca: You are right there. It won't. You are 14 years old… how old is he, by the way?_

_Susie: He is 16. Please, could we not tell dad?_

_Rebecca: Just go to sleep. Your grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins will be here tomorrow_.

Rebecca left her daughters room and walked into her own, her husband was already there. Logan was a lovely man, he was a few years older than she was, and they both went to Law school together before Logan changed his mind and went to med school, Logan had also been in the Navy for a few years before that. After they got married, the couple had their children and Logan became a very good brain surgeon. Now he worked in George Washington University Hospital.

_Logan: Hey honey, did you have a good first day?_

_Rebecca: Yes I was just checking on the kids. Susan was in her room with a boy,_

_Logan: See why I really didn't like the thought of their rooms being so far away from ours?._

_Rebecca: You were right. I was thinking that Molly and Mary can share this room and we can have my old room that's closer to the twins'._

_Logan: Or… we could ask your parents to move in. I mean, they are alone in Connecticut now. They would like living here…. They'd be closer to my parents, Tommy, Amy and Horace and Stacey. They would love being near all their grandkids._

_Rebecca: Are you really ready to start living with your mother and father in law?_

_Logan: Well, this is a very big house_.

Logan started to kiss his wife, but Rebecca felt strange. This was her parents' old room. Was she really going to have sex in the same bed her parents did years ago? Feeling disgusted by that thought, she pulled away from Logan.

_Rebecca: We can't do it here._

_Logan: This is our bed, if we can't here, where can we?_

_Rebecca: It's just… it feels strange._

_Logan: You know… I'm pretty sure that this is a different bed_.

Rebecca thought about it. Her husband was right; the bed had probably been changed since the Allen administration. She was sure it would be ok doing it there… it just felt strange.  
The next morning she met the family for Breakfast

_Molly: Mommy, you missed dinner last night._

_Mary: Yes, I missed you. We had ice cream after dinner._

_Rebecca: Ok kids, mommy and daddy have to work, but everyone will be coming for dinner tonight._

_Rory: Mom, can Pete and Mark come over? We are going to play baseball in the garden._

_Rebecca: I think you should spend some time on your Science project; it is due in on Monday._

_Logan: Exactly. Rory, your mother is right._

Rory went to the family room to start his science project and he begged Geena to help him. She was really intelligent and had an IQ of over 140. Geena agreed to help her brother and they started to make a volcano. Meanwhile, the two little girls were playing in Mary's room and Rebecca went to see them.

_Rebecca: Hey kids, what are you playing?_

_Mary: Dolls. Mommy, you used to live here with your mommy and daddy, didn't you?_

_Rebecca: Yes, baby, and this used to be my bedroom._

_Molly: Which was Auntie Amy's room?_

_Rebecca: Your room, honey. And Uncle Horace's room is Sean's now._

Kelly appeared in the residence.

_Kelly: excuse me, Ma'am. We need you in the sit room_.

Rebecca went to the situation room while Susie went out of the house to go and see Richard.

To be continued…

Please Review!  
The next chapter will have Mac and Rod's return to the White House and it will have more to do with the presidency.


	3. Intorducing the Calloway Cousins

**Thank you for your reviews, and thanks to Lara for being my beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Commander in chief**

**Chapter 3: **

**Introducing the Calloway Cousins **

Susie Brantley left the White House and got into the First Children's motorcade. Then she headed to "Fred's" where she met Richard. Even when the two of them had a fantastic time, they felt uncomfortable with Secret Service being around. Susie was not used to that. A few months ago she only had one agent, but now she had a whole load of them.

Rory managed to leave Geena making the rest of the volcano by her self. He really did not want to do it, and he made his sister see that she would be much better than him at it. He was about to leave the residence when Horace and Stacey came in with their Kids.

_Rory: Hey uncle Horace, aunt Stacey_

_Horace: How are you, Rory?_

Horace tried to hug his nephew, but Rory, being a typical 12-year-old boy, refused to hug him.

Horace and Stacey Calloway had two children. The oldest one was Lucy, who was 16 and liked to wear dark makeup and listen to very loud music, she was dabbling in drugs, but so far had kept it hidden from her parents. Her family was all very worried about her, and knew that she was going to end up in a lot of trouble. Horace's youngest kid was a boy named Joseph who got called Joey for short. Joey was 11 years old and he and his cousin Rory got on great. Since Horace, Amy and Rebecca lived in D.C, their kids saw each other a lot. Amy was pregnant and the baby was due in a month, besides she had a seven years old daughter named Eleanor, but who everybody called Ellie. While Rebecca and Amy sent their children to a private school, Horace sent his to a public school.

Rory greeted his cousin cheerfully…

_Rory: Hey Joey, Do you want to play baseball in the garden?_

Joey looked at both of his parents for permission, he really wanted to play.

_Joey: Mom, Dad… Can I? Please? _

_Horace: OK. But remember that you have to stay far away from the house. We don't want any accidents._

The two boys ran off and Horace and Stacey made their way to the residence

Horace, Stacey and Lucy walked into the family room. After the children kissed and hugged their aunt and uncle, Sean went after his brother and cousin. Whatever they were doing, he wanted to do it too.

Then Amy came in with Tommy and Ellie. Mary and Molly got exited and wanted to show them all their dolls, so the three younger girls, along with Amy and Stacey, went to Mary and Molly's bedrooms. Amy liked seeing her old room, although it did look different than it did when she occupied it.

Geena had already finished Rory's science project. Horace suggested to her…..

_Horace: Geena, why don't you give Lucy a tour around the house? I am going to see your mother. _

_Geena: Ok, Uncle Horace_

_Lucy: Yeah! Because that would be so much fun…_

Lucy was clearly being sarcastic. Horace looked at his daughter and raised an eyebrow at her. Then the two girls went off together.

Geena and Lucy never really got on that well. Lucy always thought that Geena thought too much of herself for being so intelligent. Besides, Lucy was convinced that Geena was Mac's favourite granddaughter. Since Mac and Geena shared the same political ideas.

_Lucy: Look, Can we ditch this "oh, so exciting" tour. _

_Geena: Fine, I am going to my room_

_Lucy: Wait! You got any cigarettes? _

_Geena: No, I don't smoke._

_Lucy: Oh, right! Because you are a little Goody too shoes…_

She said under her breath but her cousin heard her anyway. Geena walked off and Lucy followed her up. She hid outside and waited until Geena had left her room. Then, Lucy quickly went in Geena's room and smoked a joint. She made sure that the room smelled, knowing that when her grandmother and grandfather came they would want a tour of the house. After that, she hid some of the Cannabis in a very obvious place and left the room. Lucy could see Geena going downstairs and followed her down feeling so happy. For once, Geena was not going to be the perfect grandchild who never got into any trouble and always had good grades. For once, Lucy Calloway would be the best grandchild. She just had to come up with a plan for all the others to get into trouble. This was going to be a fun day.

As planned, Mac and Rod arrived to the White House and Kelly met them in the West Wing. Mac and Rod were now 68 years old. They had grown old gracefully and they were both still very fit. Mac had dyed her hair, so it still looked as it did when she was President. Only that it was a bit shorter. Rod, on the other hand, was now completely grey, but still looked very much the same as he did when his wife was the President.

_Kelly: Good morning President Allen, Mr Calloway_

_Mac: Kelly, you know you can call me Mac now._

_Kelly: I am sorry Ma'am, but you will always be President Allen._

_Rod: How is the family Kelly?_

Kelly had married Dickie McDonald 15 years earlier and they had an eleven-year-old daughter called Samantha.

_Kelly: They are very well. Sam has just started middle school. _

_Mac: where is my daughter? _

_Kelly: President Calloway is in a meeting with the National Security Advisor. She should be out soon. _

_Mac knew, because of the newspapers, that they had bombed a car with two American citizens in Gaza. She asked innocently… _

_Mac: Is it about Gaza? They know who bombed the car?_

_Kelly replied a bit uncomfortable. _

_Kelly: I am sorry, Ma'am. That's classified_

_Mac: oh… Of course. _

It still felt incredibly weird when somebody denied her classified information. Mac was so used to know absolutely everything. But she understood the situation.

It just felt very strange for Mac to be back and not in charge. She had not been here since she was the President and it was very strange to see other people working there.

Mac and Rod met Horace outside the Oval Office and greeted him. Then Mac sat to wait for Becca. Everyone still greeted her as "President Allen" and that took her back to when she was a much younger woman. Finally, Rebecca came out of her office and hugged her brother and parents

_Mac: Oh baby, I am so proud._

_Rod: Yes! Our daughter is the President of the Untied States. _

Rebecca led her parents into her office.

_Rebecca: It hasn't really changed much, Mom. See? Exactly the same!_

_Mac: I am sure you will make it your own._

Just then they heard a smash. The window behind Rebecca smashed as a baseball came flying through the window.

Rod picked up the baseball

_Rod: Let me guess… Rory, Sean and Joey?_

_Rebecca: I think so._

Sean threw the ball at Rory, who hit it with the baseball bat. The ball went far and they couldn't see where it went. Suddenly, they heard crash.

_Sean: uh oh!_

The three boys ran as fast as they could. But none of them really knew their way around yet and they ended up in the Rose Garden. Mac, Rod, Rebecca and Horace came out of the Oval Office, each of them looking angry.

_Rebecca: RORY JOSEPH BRANTLEY! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING YOUR SCIECNE PROJECT!_

_Horace: WHAT DID I SAY WHEN YOU WERE GOING TO PLAY BASEBALL?_

_Joey: You said to go far away from the house… _

_Horace: That's right! _

_Rebecca: Rory, Sean, go to your room. I will deal with you both later._

Horace took his son by the hand.

_Horace: and you, young man, can come with me._

Horace and Joey left and met Geena and Lucy in the hallway.

_Horace: Hey baby, did you have a good tour?_

_Lucy: Yes, dad. Are grandma and grandpa here yet?_

_Horace: Yes, they are on their way up._

Horace explained to Stacey exactly what had happened. She gave her son a look… the kind of look that only mothers can give so that their child knows that they will be in trouble later.

Mac and Rod came up to the residence with Rebecca and she gave them a tour all around the mansion. They eventually got to Rebecca and Logan's bedroom.

_Rebecca: This is our room. _

But before she opened the door, Rebecca asked her parents…

_Rebecca: Mom, Dad, how would you like to move in here?_

_Mac: Honey, we would love to. Your father and I were hoping that you would ask._

_Rebecca: We really need help with the kids and you can even have your old room back._

_Rod: No. This is the Presidential bedroom and, my baby, you are the President._

Rebecca smiled at her parents. Then Geena came up. When the girl saw her grandparents she ran up to them and gave them both a kiss and a hug.

_Geena: Have you seen all the rooms yet?_

_Mac: All except yours and Susie's_

_Geena: Can I show you my room?_

_Mac: Of course you can, baby._

Rebecca went to her sons' rooms to deal with them while Geena took her grandparents to her and Susie's room. They expect to see Susie there, but, of course, she was out. When they entered in Geena's room Mac and Rod could immediately smell the Cannabis.

_Mac: Geena what is that smell?_

_Geena: I don't know grandma_

Rod walked over to her desk and sitting on top of it was a bag with Cannabis, he picked it up, feeling incredibly angry and disapointed.

_Rod: YOUNG LADY, WHAT IS THIS?_

_Geena: Grandpa, I haven't seen it before, honestly!_

_Mac: THEN HOW DID IT GET INTO YOUR ROOM!_

Rebecca could hear her parents shouting at her daughter and she knew the girl must have done something wrong as Geena got on great with both grandparents. She left Sean's room after telling him and Rory that they would both have to pay for the broken window from their allowance and that they were not allowed playing any baseball for one week. Then Rebecca entered in her daughter's room and she could smell the drugs as well.

_Rebecca: Geena, that smell better not be what I think it is._

Geena started to cry feeling really upset. She knew that this was all Lucy's job.

_Geena: Mom, I swear it's not mine; Lucy must have set me up._

Rod handed his daughter the bag of drugs and Rebecca looked at Geena. Becca was sure that Geena wouldn't have done it… but what if she did?

_Rebecca: Geena, don't blame your cousin. You have been with her all day. You are grounded for four weeks and when your father gets home from work we are going to talk about this. I am very disappointed in you._

Geena was left alone in her room and Mac and Rod went down to see the rest of their grandkids. Everybody wanted to know where Susie was. Eventually she came back. Rebecca knew exactly where Susie had been and now both Brantley twins were in trouble.

Once Logan got home along with Carl and Sue, everyone had a nice dinner.

Lucy was very happy her plan was working. All her cousins, except the youngest three, were in trouble and she was getting the more attention from her Grandparents.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Commander in Chief**

Rebecca felt bad for what she had said to Geena, she knew her children well, and she was sure she had over reacted where Geena was concerned, she was a responsible child, but even responsible children make mistakes sometimes.

_Mac: Is everything OK?_ She asked her daughter as she stood by the door watching her younger children and nieces and nephews

_Rebecca: Yes, I'm just worried about the twins, I have no idea where Susie is, and today was so unlike Geena_

_Mac: Honey, I think we maybe overreacted with her, she deserves a chance to explain_

_Rebecca: Yeah, I know, I'll talk to her later I have some work to do_

Mac put her hands reassuringly on her daughters shoulders

_Mac: Everything will be fine, let me talk to Geena, I'll take her up some dinner. _

_Rebecca: Thanks, Mom, Can you let me know when Susie gets home_

Mac nodded, and the 2 woman parted, Rebecca went down to her office, while Mac went to her Granddaughters bed room. She climbed the familiar staircase, and knocked on the door. Mac could hear the sobs from the other side of the door, she let herself in, and Geena looked up at her.

_Geena: Grandma, I'm really sorry, I know you wont belive me, but it really wasn't mine_

_Mac: OK Sweetie, it was wrong of us all to assume the worst, and I think I know you pretty well, and I think that you know better_

_Geena: I do Grandma, I would never take drugs, I promise it wasn't mine, I don't know who's it was, but it wasn't mine. I can prove it, I'll take a drugs test_

_Mac: Oh honey, that won't be necessary, come on over and give me a hug._

Geena moved over to her Grandma and hugged

_Mac: I love you baby_

_Geena: Love you too Grandma_

The 2 of them came apart from their hug, and Mac kissed her Grandaughter on the head

_Mac: Lets go downstairs, everyones having a games night._


End file.
